


La Sorcière et sa Prêtresse

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: A soft and saucy moment by the fire between Hilda and Marie. Set a few years after P3.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Hilda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Hilda Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	La Sorcière et sa Prêtresse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jyou_no_Sonoko's Magical Fic Generator Challenge!
> 
> I'm... actually quite pleased with this, and really enjoyed writing it! It pushed me out of my comfort zone and challenged me. I have never written Hilda or Marie before, nor have I ever considered them to be romantically paired... with that in mind, please be kind!
> 
> I also do not speak French, so if I messed up don't come for me... come for Google Translate!

Hilda was perched in the armchair in the Spellman sitting room, a crackling fire the only light left in the spacious area. She hummed softly as she worked away on her latest crochet project, a cozy blanket for Sabrina’s upcoming eighteenth birthday. She was so focused on her task that she didn’t hear the light footsteps behind her, the sudden shadow figure beside her startling her.

“Oh, darling, you scared me!” Hilda laughed, her eyes raising to meet Marie’s. Marie chuckled, settling herself at Hilda’s feet and laying her arm across the blonde’s knees, resting her chin on her wrist and gazing up at Hilda. Dark eyes danced across Hilda’s features, Hilda pretending not to notice as she returned to the blanket.

“The firelight suits you, _ma chėrie_. What are you doing up so late in the night?” Marie asked, running her fingers slowly up and down the length of Hilda’s thigh. Hilda blushed at the compliment, a small smile gracing her features as she captured Marie’s hand in her own, placing the needles down on her lap.

“Just finishing up Sabrina’s gift. As usual I’ve lost track of time. What woke you, love?”

“The coldness of an empty bed,” Marie tutted, an exaggerated pout forming, “you keep me warm, Hilda Spellman.”

She shot Hilda a wink and her signature wide smile, making Hilda’s heart skip a few beats. Even though her and Marie had been together just a little over a year now, she still found herself a stuttering, blushing mess around the Priestess sometimes. Marie could be so smooth, so suave, so _soft_ … Hilda had never stood a chance against her advances. Hilda merely hummed in response, biting her inner cheek to keep from giggling. Marie picked up on this immediately.

“Do I amuse you, _jolie_?” Marie asked, bringing Hilda’s wrist to her lips, pressing gentle kisses along Hilda’s skin. Hilda felt the goosebumps before she saw them, a pleasant tingling left from Marie’s caresses.

“Marie, I need to focus,” Hilda gently chided, running her thumb across Marie’s knuckles before pulling her hand back and picking up her crochet needles, settling back into the cushions. In her peripheral vision she could make out Marie’s sly smirk, and she once again bit her cheek to keep her face stoic.

“Come to bed Hilda. I have a much better use for those hands.”

Hilda’s eyes widened and she playfully smacked Marie’s shoulder, trying her very hardest to set a stern look on Marie, her eyebrows raised as she peered over her glasses.

“Saucy...” Hilda muttered. Marie put her hand up in the air, her eyes filled with mischief.

“I assure you my meaning was purely innocent. Perhaps I would like a massage, some _affection tendre_?”

Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly the game Marie was playing at. Although her knees were feeling slightly gelatinous at Marie's soft purr of a voice, she was determined to finish her project tonight.

“Honestly darling I’d feel much more inclined to agree if I knew what you were saying.”

This made Marie chuckle, her tongue swiping out over her top lip briefly… an action that did not go unnoticed by Hilda.

“Ah, not to worry. Only the sweetest words for the sweetest witch,” Marie said, lifting herself onto her knees and leaning forward, pushing Hilda’s yarn down. She brought her face inches within Hilda’s, brushing their noses together briefly before placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Hilda’s mouth, then her cheek, and her jaw…

“Alright, alright, off to bed then. But you’re making breakfast in the morning.”

The glee on Marie’s face was palpable as she pulled Hilda up with her, pressing them tight together so she could kiss Hilda properly.

“Anything for you, _mon amour_ ,” Marie whispered, ghosting her lips over Hilda’s once more before they set off up the stairs, sneaking kisses and soft caresses in the moonlit halls before falling into bed. Marie sighed with contentment as she snuggled into the warmth of her lover, finally able to sleep with Hilda by her side.


End file.
